Majin Buu Transforms
の !! ゴテンクス !? |Rōmaji title =Bū Saiaku no Hansoku!! Gotenkusu Kyūshū!? |Literal title =Boo's Worst Foul Play!! Gotenks is Absorbed?! |Number = 265 |Saga = Fusion Saga |Manga = Ambush! *A Turn of the Tables |Airdate = May 24, 1995 |English Airdate = November 4, 2002 |Previous = Search for Survivors |Next = The Old Kai's Weapon }} の !! ゴテンクス !?|Bū Saiaku no Hansoku!! Gotenkusu Kyūshū!?|lit. "Boo's Worst Foul Play!! Gotenks is Absorbed?!"}} is the twelfth episode of the Fusion Saga and the two hundred sixty-fifth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on May 24, 1995. Its original American airdate was November 4, 2002. Summary Super Buu goads Goten and Trunks into fusing once again so they can finish off their previous battle. Meanwhile two clumps of his back slide down unnoticed by the rest and advance through the the rocks and toward Piccolo and Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks. He then absorbs Gotenks and Piccolo and transforms into a being with greater power and greater intelligence than before. He tells Gohan that ever since he felt his power from afar he planned to absorb Gotenks to reclaim his position as the strongest but tells him that he had to wait an hour for Goten and Trunks to be able to fuse once again. After Gohan asks why he didn't just absorb him instead, Buu tells him that there would be no fun in having such great power but nobody to fight against. The two begin a fast paced and intense battle which at first appears to be evenly matched, after a warm up the two stop fighting and Buu attempts to play mind games with Gohan who refuses to buy into them, telling Buu he has been too well trained to fall for it. The two start their second round but this time around, Buu starts to dominate Gohan. On the Sacred World of the Kai, Goku and the Supreme Kais watch the battle unfold, concerned at how the battle is playing out. Major Events *Super Buu absorbs Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and Piccolo. *Gohan begins his second fight against Super Buu but this time finds himself on the losing end. Battles *Gohan (Potential Unleashed) vs. Super Buu (Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks absorbed) Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Barren Wasteland *Other World **Sacred World of the Kai Objects *Halo *Potara *Crystal Ball Transformations *Super Saiyan 3 *Potential Unleashed Differences from the manga *Bee noticing the portions of Buu moving around on the ground and trying to get Mr. Satan's attention is exclusive to the anime. *In the manga, Gohan was never able to land a single blow on Buu after he absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo. In the anime, the fight was fairly evenly matched at the start before their second round began. Trivia *The title refers to him as "Majin Buu", even though the technical name for this form is Super Buu. All other characters including the narrator have referred to Super Buu as "Majin Buu" as well, but ironically this episode is the first time he is ever referred to as "Super Buu". *When Gohan and Super Buu (with Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed) are about to fight for the second time, they do the stances Goku and Vegeta did when they first fought each other (anime episode "Goku vs. Vegeta"). *The kick done by Gohan and Super Buu in the fight is similar to the one done by Goku and Jackie Chun to end their fight in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. *In one shot, while Super Buu is absorbing Gotenks and Piccolo, his antenna has increased in size, as if he had already absorbed them. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 265 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 265 (BDZ) pt-br:Gotenks é absorvido fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 265 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Fusion Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z